


All's Fair When Pocky's Involved

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: A friendly competition leaves a set of losers with a more enjoyable win.





	1. Chapter 1

“How did we lose?”

“They have something we immensely lack, Gladio...”

While Prompto and Noctis cheered over their feeble victory in a friendly fishing competition just before bed, Gladio and Ignis were left to stare at the lack of fish they had caught. Seven to three was the ending tally. To be fair, Prompto only caught one tiny chipped bluegill. It was a triumph in the aspiring photographer’s mind nonetheless.

Ignis adjusted his glasses with an exhausted snivel,”Stupid luck.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause we’re better!”

In the heat of the moment, Prompto spoke obnoxiously out of turn. If Noctis had not hastily stepped in between the young blonde and Gladio, Prompto would not have seen daybreak. Ignis threw a hopeless sigh toward the trio as he placed a weary hand against his slender waist. The royal advisor spoke bitterly,”Let us not delay the inevitable. You two are allowed one collective request for us.”

The way Noctis and Prompto exchanged glances worried the older duo. Noctis made a small wave, a gesture for Gladio and Ignis to follow, while he joined Prompto in a trek to the Regalia.

“Whaddya think they’ll make us do?” Gladiolus threw the question out in the open as he strode alongside Ignis.

“The possibilities are endless, and odds are against us. Only the Astrals know our fate.”

Silence fell upon the four men until they reached Noct’s royal Regalia, hidden under a newly refurbished awning in Galdin Quay’s parking lot. Prompto fleetly separated from the group to rummage through their belongings located in the trunk of the vehicle. Noctis rested against the passenger door of the Regalia, grinning mischievously,”We just want you to play a game.”

Gladiolus contorted his face quizzically, drawing wrinkle lines,”A game?”

“It is a trap,”Ignis stated with an audacious tone. The young advisor was far past his limit for tolerating any foolery. _I could go for Ebony..._

Prompto strolled over with a familiar rendition of _20th Century Fox’s_ iconic intro, hiding a small box behind him. Unveiling the red box, neither Gladio nor Ignis were familiar with this candy brand currently filling store shelves across all of Eos. Prompto gave the small box to Ignis who stared at it awestruck. Gladio peeked over his smaller friend’s shoulder, staring at the box with an expression much similar to Ignis.

“So, you take one,”Noctis explained while slipping a pocky out of the box still in Ignis’ hand,”and place it in your mouth. The other person does the same…”

“And you eat the pocky until one of you chickens out!” Prompto’s outburst was met with a boisterous sigh from Noct. The young prince proceeded to eat his slip of pocky with a simple reply,“Yeah, that.”

Ignis kept his distasteful gaze on the rectangular box. However, Gladiolus briskly withdrew one pocky from the box, almost knocking it from Ignis’ petite hand. The young brunette glanced at his burly partner who had already placed the pocky securely in between his lips. Ignis was on the verge of another displeased groan when he saw Gladio’s face. The behemoth looked far too pleased with the situation they were currently in. Then, Ignis saw it, _the look_ , and he knew exactly what it meant. Gladiolus flashed seductive eyes toward Ignis with a powerful smile as he inquired, still holding the unbroken pocky between his teeth,”May I?”

“Gladly,”Ignis gave his consent, pushing up onto his arches to reach Gladio’s height. Steadying the smaller man, Gladio placed his overgrown hands firmly on Ignis’ slender hips. Ignis held onto Gladio’s broad shoulders as he lightly fiddled with the opposing end of the pocky strip. Both men nibbled away at the chocolate covered pretzel stick, staring intently at each other while the thin stick disappeared piece by piece.

Prompto became overly complexed by the duo,”They don’t look embarrassed or anything…”

“I warned you,”Noct stated with a disgusted groan. While Prompto may have been in the dark, Noctis knew exactly where this was headed. As Ignis and Gladio closed the gap, mere seconds from touching lips, Noctis covered Prompto’s innocent sapphire eyes.

As expected, pocky escaped all four men’s minds as the small box fell onto the floor beside Ignis’ feet. Gladiolus pressed his lips firmly against Ignis’, hunching over the young man just enough for Ignis to fall back onto his heels. The advisor closed the final gap between them, resting against Gladio’s strong chest. Ignis kept his eyes closed tight. This was highly out of character for Ignis, and his rose red cheeks gave everyone that inkling. Gladiolus wanted to see the boys’ reactions, though. His gaze fell upon a distasteful Noctis whose hand was quickly tossed aside by Prompto. The blonde’s screech and expression was a bit of repugnance mixed with the freckled man’s usual fanboying.

When Gladiolus lifted Ignis off the ground, Noctis gripped Prompto’s wrist and fled from the Regalia, picking up the leftover Pocky box as he ran. The blonde was too awestruck to object, following Noctis with one eye kept on Ignis and Gladiolus. Prompto screamed once again when Gladio lightly tossed Ignis onto the back seat of the Regalia, disappearing soon after. The young photographer attempted to tug away from his friend, speaking with much alarm in his high pitched voice,”Noct, they fell into the Regalia!”

“They didn’t fall,”Noctis murmured with one last pull of Prompto’s skinny arm to secure their entry into the rusty RV they would reside in for tonight.

“What?!”

“Just go to bed…”Noctis carelessly commanded his best friend, locking the mobile home’s door as he slipped a Pocky from the small red box.

By this time, Ignis and Gladiolus were struck with laughter. The brute let out one last chuckle before smiling down at Ignis. Gladio drew toward Ignis’ face with a lucid request,”Wanna finish?”

“Close the convertible.”


	2. Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a turn at freaking out their fellow companions.

Noctis gripped Prompto’s shoulders firmly, staring the innocent blonde dead in the eyes. His gaze was as cold as Shiva’s icy blizzard. Noctis’ voice remained strong, unwavering as he spoke to his beloved friend,”Prompto, just remember the plan. Act naturally, okay?”

For a second, Prompto’s eyes lowered from his prince’s face. The young blonde nodded, attempting to show his understanding, but there was perplexity weaving through his freckles. With a weak smile, Prompto lightly patted Noct’s slender arm. “Remember it clear as day, buddy,”the blonde chuckled nervously as he spoke.

“You don’t remember a thing.”

“Nada.”

Noctis withdrew his hands with an exasperated sigh. As Noct’s hands dropped, one to his side as the other rested against his protruding hip, his gaze lowered to the sky blue hieroglyphics underneath his feet.

“I’m only going to explain this one more time.”

“My ears are tuned onto the sound of your voice, and nothing else!”

Both men exchanged an awkward glance. Prompto flashed a panicked grin, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head,”Just, go ahead.”

Noctis shook his head, smiling a bit. The quirky nature of Prompto made him quite unique in the prince’s eyes. As Noctis spoke, his posture slowly deteriorated,”Alright, we’re going to get back at Ignis and Gladio for the other day…”

“For what?”

“The Pocky incident, stop interrupting.”

“Oh, right. Sorry!”

With a small roll of his sapphire eyes, Noctis continued,”Once we start eating, get real close to me. We’re gonna share food and start kissing...Why are you looking at me like that?”

It was no surprise the prince stopped when Prompto’s face contorted. There was fear, confusion, and a hint of disgust all mixed into one fatal feature. It was rare the blonde was rendered speechless, but at this very moment, the miracle did occur. It took some time for Noctis to realize why his blonde friend became so awestruck.

“Ew, not like that! I’ll feed you, and you, me. We’re not chocobos…”

Instant relief washed over Prompto’s baby blue eyes with a smile to boot.

“Man, you gotta make this stuff clearer!”

Noctis let out a pained sigh, drawing his free hand to hold against his head,”Just, follow my lead...Can you do that?”

“Aye, aye, Cap!” Prompto straightened his back, saluting with two fingers to his faithful prince. His smile grew, eyes widening, as Noctis pulled out the sacred red box.

“If we pull this off, I'll let you have this.”

“The whole box?!”

“Yep.”

Prompto slowly reached for the sacred box, yet when his fingers became only inches away from touching it, Noctis yanked the Pocky’s away.

“I said after. Breakfast is ready.”

The young blonde slouched, but followed his prince regardless. The duo made their way to their Coleman chairs, meeting with Gladio and Ignis who had already begun to eat.

“What’s for breakfast, specs?”

“Fried Rookie on Rice...What took you two so long?” Ignis questioned while sipping a can of Ebony. The boys had waited several minutes after Ignis called for them, and Gladiolus already finished half of the food on his plate. Both Ignis and Gladio stopped eating to await an explanation for their absence.

Prompto glanced at Noctis who flashed him a small smile. The prince drew his stare to both men before looking back at Prompto. Noctis gave a cheeky grin as he planted a soft kiss upon Prompto’s cheek, causing the blonde to blush wildly.

“You know, things~”

“Oh,” was all Ignis replied as he went back to reading a newspaper on his phone. Gladio gave no reaction, simply returning to his dish of food. Noctis glared at both men with disbelief. The dissatisfaction of that moment made it uncomfortable for him and Prompto. Noctis had expected some sort of response, certainly something better than _oh_. So, Noctis went for a second attempt at disgusting the elder gentlemen. This time, he drew close to Prompto’s ear, whispering something to the blonde.

At first, Prompto shook his head. His cheeks became a rosy red now, but Noctis encouraged the action more and more until Prompto gave in. The blonde stood up, grabbing Gladio and Ignis’ attentions, and set his untouched dish on top of his chair. With a small sigh, Prompto sat on Noct’s lap, wrapping his arms around the prince’s neck. Now, Noctis would begin eating, or rather feeding Prompto, and vice versa. The two laughed as this seemed quite childish, even for them.

Neither Ignis nor Gladio watched them fully. The two took turns glancing at the boys from time to time. It was not until Noctis and Prompto began to kiss that both men stared at them. The kiss went on far too long though, so Ignis and Gladiolus took one quick glance at each other with smiles before going back to finishing their meals. That is when Noctis pulled away from Prompto,”Seriously, nothing?!”

“What do you mean?”Ignis glanced at them as he questioned Noctis.

Noct stood, almost tossing Prompto onto the ground.

”This doesn’t bother you? At all?”

With a huff, Gladiolus shrugged,”Why would it?”

“That’s it, I give up,”Noctis sighed, marching off to the fishing spot near camp. Prompto trailed behind him, still a bit red in the face.

“Well, we tried, so…”

Before finishing his request, Noctis tossed the box of Pocky into the now cheerful Prompto’s hands. The freckled blonde immediately opened the box, munching away as he followed his defeated friend.

“Ya’ want one?”

“Uh...sure.”

 

As Noctis and Prompto stormed away from camp, Gladio and Ignis watched closely until they stepped out of sight. Gladiolus let out a small chuckle,”Think we should follow ‘em?”

“Maybe it would be best to give them some time.”

Gladiolus glanced at Prompto’s chair, focusing on the unfinished dish of Fried Rookie on Rice. The brute kept his stare for some time before glancing up at Ignis. _I could grab it before Ignis says no._

“I know what you are thinking, Gladio. Just go on and finish it.”


End file.
